The special Christmas of Chase and Dolgo
this story is published by Gardenimia-Luna Summary It's Christmas in Adventure Bay, the whole city is celebrating. While Ryder prepares a surprise for Chase, Dolgo goes to town to try to make gifts for all members of the Paw Patrol, trying to get into the atmosphere of Christmas. Characters Katie Cap'n Turbot Ryder Cecilena (mentionned) Scarilierrza (cameo) Bonti (cameo) Dolgo Chase Petalia Carlita Skye Zuma Cursey Santolio Rubble Rocky Alex Porter Mayor Goodway Mélina Maithy Chickaletta Cali Maxence Everest Tracker The Story At Adventure Bay, it's Christmas, it's snowing and there's a good happy party atmosphere, Tracker makes Christmas decorations with the monkeys playing with it, Scarilierrza gives Bonti a hot chocolate in their hiding place, and Mr. Porter prepares a Christmas log with Alex. Christmas's carols sound everywhere: "It's Christmas, do not be chilly, and be rather perky, Celebrate, celebrate Be all outside do not stay inside And will play in the Snow feeling the wind blow When is the party taste what is tasty have heart and swim in happiness Celebrate, Celebrate Do not have a heart of ice and skate on the square..." at Lookout, the pups played singing instruments, while Petalia led the orchestra, a smile appeared on her muzzle, Ryder stared at them from the top of the tower from a surveillance camera he also smiles and says: "It makes me happy when the pups are in harmony with Christmas" but he notices that Dolgo remained a little behind in a corner, looking indifferent. "Hold, I wonder why Dolgo does not sing with others" he said to himself the pups stop singing and Petalia tells them excitedly: "Perfect, guys, it will be perfect for tonight's Eve. -I can not wait to be there, it's going to be a good evening. said Carlita -me too, especially since we will have a lot of Christmas treats! adds Rubble - Rubble, are there times when you do not think about food?? Shira asks him - Uh, when I'm on a mission with Ryder and when I sleep." the pups laugh, except Dolgo, who turns their heads, Carlita looks at him in thought, while the rest of the pups disperse, Santolio says to her sister: "Come on, Carlita, there are still decorations to prepare." "Go ahead, I'll join you I have a thing to do first." "Ho, all right." and he goes away, as Carlita goes to Dolgo who is still looking round and asks him: "Why do not you come to have fun with others when Christmas is coming?" - Um, because I think it's a waste of time, we should train for missions. " "I do not think this is the case, Christmas is a time when it is good to have fun and put aside our different to help each other." Carlita said, pensively watching her brother help Chase and Lilac* "Maybe, but I do not like to have fun too much." - Rôôh, stop doing your hard and let yourself be guided by the spirit of Christmas, so that you can have fun with us. - Do you really think I should cheer up at this party? - Yes, sure and certain. "Dolgo begins to think about Carlita's advice, then he finally decides:" You're right, I think this time, I'm going to have a little fun. " - Oh well here, I like when others have fun. - Hum, thank you, I'm going to the city to buy surprises for the others. "And he goes out of the Lookout while running to Adenture Bay, Carlita is watching, when it is called: "Or does Dolgo go like that? It's snowing outside." It was Marshall who spoke, he is astonished in front of Carlita. "Ho, he's gone to town to buy gifts for the members of the Paw Patrol." "Hey, him? Buy Christmas gifts for us?" "Yes, I managed to get him out of his hard character." "I'm excited to see what he's coming back with." "me too." "Well, I'm going to put the decorations for the party." "Okay, um, we should also decorate the room from the top as Ryder unfolds, do not you think?" "You're right, I'm going right now." Marshall is about to get on the elevator but Carlita stops him: "No, it's not worth it, leave it, I'll go, keep putting the decorations on." "Okay, I'm Fired Up." and he joins the other tandit that Carlita brings a cardboard towards the asecenseur that leads to the control room, when it arrives it brings it towards the center of the room except that it hits Ryder who also carried a cardboard, it falls knocked back and dropped what he was wearing. "Oops, sorry Ryder." "It does not matter, Carlita, this cardboard kept me from seeing further." and he got up and took a cardboard, bringing him to a corner of the room. Carlita follow him and watch what he does, intrigued. Ryder takes out some pictures and then poses them on a table, Carlita asks him: "What are you doing Ryder?" "Ho, um, that's something I'm preparing for Chase." "Do you mean that you make a Christmas surprise for him?" "Yes that's right !" "But it's great, it's even great. "And she starts to jump everywhere but Ryder interrupts: "Do not scream, you risk going to others." "I'm sorry, it's just that I like surprises, I could help you prepare it if you want." "Of course, help me take the pictures out of the box." "Okay." and she takes out some pictures of the box, she notices that some photos show Chase being very small. "Woaw, it's Chase, when he was a younger pup, no?" "Indeed." "How old is this?" she asks, taking a picture and showing it to Ryder. "Ho, it's seven years ago, on a Christmas night, that's where I got Chase." "How did it happen?" "Well, actually, I was going home, when I saw Chase in an old blanket in the snow, it was hard for me, so I got it, and it's been seven years since." "Woaw, so suddenly, it's a surprise that celebrates your meeting?" "Yes." (in production) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories focused on Chase Category:Stories focused on Dolgo